Dawn
by Abzan342
Summary: Oneshot. In which Yuna helps Tidus wake up in the mornings and Rikku acts as if nothing is wrong. Just meant to be a lighthearted fic


_**Dawn**_

"I can't remember the last time I saw a sunrise this peaceful." Yuna sighed, wrapped in Tidus' arms.

Tidus gave a deep yawn. "Or this early."

"Well you _did _tell me that you wanted to come here." Yuna pointed out. "I've only granted your wish."

"Right."

"You also used to mention the sunrises in Zanarkand. Isn't this quite similar?"

"You're right again, Yuna."

As much as he did not enjoy waking up early, Tidus did appreciate the beauty of his surroundings. The rays of the sun glistened off the vast ocean, and the waves lightly crashed against the lush white sand. It was a perfect morning.

He looked down. Yuna also contributed to the beauty of the moment.

"I admit it, I'm annoyed that it's so early in the morning, but I'm glad you brought me here." He kissed her lightly on the back of the head. "The ocean's so pretty this time of day."

Yuna sighed under his touch.

"You know, there's something I realized." Yuna began.

"About the ocean?"

Yuna nodded. "Yeah. I am always a different person when I gaze out at the ocean. While I change, the ocean doesn't. I could come here every singe day and the ocean wouldn't have changed a bit. People change too, but the ocean remains the same."

"You're right, Yuna. You really _have _changed." Tidus answered.

Yuna raised an eyebrow. "How so, Sir Tidus?"

"Well, for one thing you're not in your Summoner's garb. And...and you..." Tidus tried hard not to blush, but to no avail.

"Are you going to comment on the rest of my outfit?"

"I gue-no. Well I would, but you're different in other ways. Like...like how you've gotten to be so much more attractive."

It was Yuna's turn to blush. "Attractive?"

"Yeah. I'm not saying that you were never attractive. And it's not just your clothes. I mean, I see you smile more than ever."

"Tidus, _please_---"

"Not to mention the fact that you seem so much more outgoing and cheerful than ever." Tidus interrrupted. "Just admit it, you are_the _most attractive woman in Spira."

"But, I---"

"Don't say you're not, Yuna. Because you _are_. " Tidus gripped her shoulders tightly, catching Yuna slightly off guard. "I remember stealing every glance I could at you on our pilgrimage. And avoiding Lulu's death glares in the process."

"I can definitely see that." Yuna sighed. "But thank you."

"Anytime." Tidus grinned.

Yuna released herself from Tidus' grip and stood up. "We should head back. Lulu wants to prepare you a welcome back breakfast."

"Breakfast?!" Tidus quickly stood, surprising Yuna with his eagerness. "Count me in!"

Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand, and they both ran off towards the beach entrance.

"Slow down!" Yuna cried, laughing. "Can't your hunger wait?!"

"Not a chance, Yuna!" Tidus laughed back, nearly tripping on the soft sand. "Not a chance---Rikku?"

Tidus came to an abrupt stop, causing Yuna to hit him. Yuna gave Tidus a look that was reminiscent to one of Lulu's glares.

"Tidus, what...oh, Rikku!"

About ten feet away Rikku stood next to a tree, and appeared to be minding her own business. Once Tidus and Yuna came under her radar, she looked slightly petrified.

"Hi Yunie! Hi Tidus!" Rikku called out, joining the young couple.

Tidus and Yuna could not help but notice how Rikku was covered from head to toe in a mixture of leaves and sand.

Yuna gripped Rikku's shoulder, and removed several leaves from the Al Bhed's long hair. "Rikku, you disappeared last night after Tidus' welcome back party. Everyone was worried sick! Where did you go?"

"Oh, well...I kinda had too much to drink and dozed off. Out here! The sand makes a comfy bed, ya know?" Rikku answered, pointing in every possible direction. "So, um...what are you guys doing here!?"

Tidus stepped forward. "We were going to ask you the same question." Yuna nodded beside him.

"Ah, nothing!" Rikku grinned, dusting off sand particles. "_Nothing!_ Just came to watch the pretty sunrise, that's all!"

Yuna and Tidus looked at one another. "Suit yourself. We're heading back to the village for breakfast. Would you care to join us?"

"Um...I think I'll pass. I'll join you guys later."

"Right. Bye, Rikku." Yuna answered, walking away hand in hand with Tidus. "And stay out of trouble."

Rikku gave a nervous laugh. "Ehehehe...Thanks, Yunie."

Rikku watched the young lovers turn a corner and disappear out of sight. Looking around wildly, she hastily ran back over to the bushes.

"Is it safe?" A voice called out.

"Yeah. You can come out now." Rikku reached into the bushes, grabbing Gippal by the arms.

Gippal stretched. "Whew. I was wondering when you guys would stop talking."

"You _zang," _Rikku criticized. "Yunie and Tidus could've found you! They could've found _me_ with _you_! Imagine what the others would say about that!"

"_Cunno, _Cid's girl."

"No wonder why Pops doesn't trust you!" Rikku complained loudly, giving Gippal a light punch on the shoulder. "You're always the one to get into trouble!"

"And _you're _always the one to complain, aren't ya? They'd never find us." Gippal answered, brushing excess sand off his shirt and pants. Flashing Rikku one of his trademark smiles, he whispered, "So...where were we?"

Rikku glared daggers into his eye. "Gippal, _don't_ start with that..."

"Come on, Cid's girl. If Tidus and Yuna can be together, then so can we. Admit it, we had something going on back there."

"Gippal!"

END

A/N: I'm back from the dead. FINALLY! But for the time being I think I'll stick with one-shots rather than lengthy fics.

_zang - _jerk

_cunno -_ sorry

Remember, reviews are _highly_ appreciated.

-Abzan342


End file.
